


The Demons Takes A Big Liking In Their Servant

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Akaashi Keiji, Demon Bokuto Koutarou, Demon Hanamaki Takahiro - Freeform, Demon Iwaizumi Hajime, Demon Kindaichi Yuutarou - Freeform, Demon Kozume Kenma, Demon Kunimi Akira - Freeform, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Matsukawa Issei, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Hair-pulling, Human Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgy, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio has the biggest crush on the demons are the Sejoh Palace. The demons takes notice of him and they starts making moves on the human. The human is dense and doesn't think much of it. Keiji knows that the demons want Tobio and Kenma knows that Tobio wants the demons. So Keiji and Kenma teams up and get them all together. Once Tobio realizes what is going on, he gets excited and soon he gets what he wants and so does the demons.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. The Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio has a huge crush on the demons he works for but he doesn't know how they feel about him. He goes to Kenma and tell him how he feels. What he doesn't know is that two certain demons are not far away from them and hears everything Tobio had say. Soon Tooru and them find out and they come up with a plan to get Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"You're acting strange," Kenma says one day as him and Tobio are walking around the palace. 

Tobio let out a pout and cross his arms and stops walking. 

"It's cause I have been thinking about these guys that I may or may not have a crush on," Tobio admits. 

Kenma's eyes widened before a smile takes over his face. 

"Who are they? Do I know them?" Kenma asks. 

"You know them," Tobio says playing with his cape. 

"Can I know their names?" Kenma asks curiously. 

"Um, if you promise to not tell anyone," Tobio says blushing. 

"I promise I won't anyone," Kenma says seriously. 

"It's the demons I work for," Tobio says while fighting with his cape and blushing. 

"Wait you mean the demon king Tooru and all of them!?" Kenma asks. 

Tobio just nods his head and listen to Kenma talking excitedly about this new found information. They walk away without knowing that there were listening ears. Once they walk away the two demons comes out of the shadows and watches the other two walk away. 

"Now this is going to be interesting," The one with grey eyes says to the green eye one. 

"Oh yeah," The green eye one says. 

* * *

The throne doors open and the demon king glares at the two demons. 

"Where the hell was you at Hajime and Issei," Tooru says crossing his arms across his chest. 

The grey eyes demon and green eye demon looks at each other before at the demon king. 

"Well you see, we was eavesdropping on one of our servants and Tetsurou lover," Hajime says. 

"Hmm, what was they talking about?" Tetsurou asks. 

"Bet you would love to know," Issei says smirking. 

"I command you to tell me," Tooru says. 

Issei and Hajime flinch and let out a growl. 

"Fine, Tobio has a crush on his masters," Hajime says. 

The room is quiet and Hajime and Issei looks at each other. 

"How long do you think it will take for them to realize?" Issei whispers to Hajime. 

"Good question," Hajime whispers back. 

"Wait, so Tobio Kageyama, our servant, our favorite servant, has a crush on me, Akira, Yuu, you, Issei, and Tooru?" Takahiro asks Hajime. 

"Pretty much," Hajime says shrugging his shoulders. 

"But it sounded like he didn't want anyone to know," Issei says. 

"So how about we give him hints that we want him as well," Akira suggests. 

"But without him knowing that we in know," Yuutarou adds. 

* * *

The next day, Tobio is heading to the courtyard when Akira hollars to him. He turns around and wait for Akira to run up to him. 

"What's up?" Tobio asks. 

"Um, do you possibly wanna go to town with me?" Akira asks blushing as he looks away. 

"Sure," Tobio says smiling. 

Akira looks at him and he gives Tobio a smile back. Akira texts Tooru and let him know he's leaving with Tobio. They go to town and do some shopping before Akira takes them to a small cafe. 

"Akira, I don't have the money to buy myself a drink," Tobio says. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for you," Akira says opening the door for him. 

"Thank you," Tobio says quietly as he walks into the cafe. 

Akira smiles again and leads Tobio to the counter. Tobio orders something sweet as Akira orders just some coffee with sweetener in it. They go to a table by the window and wait for their drinks. 

"So why did you invite me today? I mean I'm not complaining, I'm just curious," Tobio says. 

"I honestly just wanted to hang out with you and get to know who my favorite servant is," Akira says leaning his head in his hands. 

"There's not much to know about me," Tobio says with a nervous smile. 

"Now that isn't true, I bet there's a lot to know about you," Akira says smiling. 

"I basically got raised up in the castle by Oikawa and Iwaizumi and they help me learn archery and when I grew up, we couldn't hang out as much since their a lot of work and I work very hard to keep everyone happy with me and not disappoint anyone," Tobio says. 

The waitress comes by with their drinks and when she leaves, Akira locks eyes with Tobio and speaks. 

"Tobio, I speaking for everyone when I say this okay, we all proud at all you but you don't have to work so hard to make us happy, just being yourself and not overworking yourself make us happy, cause if you get sick or pass out due to exhaustion, we will worry about you and your health," Akira says. 

"I never thought about that, but I'm the only servant working at Sejoh, and to the others I'm nothing special just another worker who want to impress everyone and show I'm just as good as everyone else who are demons and has magic," Tobio says squeezing his hands together. 

He hears a sigh and see Akira takes his hands into his.

"Hey Tobs, look at me," Akira says sweetly. 

Tobio looks up and see that Akira has fondness in his eyes. 

"I can honestly tell you that we, your bosses/masters, can see that you are different and that's what make you our favorite cause you're a hard worker, sweet, you never give up, and a bad ass Archer, we put you above everyone else, that's how much we care about you, and trust me when I say you impress us every single day and everytime time we see you or talk to you, so even though you're a human, we don't care cause we like you for you and not for your being a human or a demon with magic," Akira confesses. 

Tobio has tears in his eyes so Akira gets up and goes beside Tobio and hugs him. Tobio hugs him back and let out quiet sobs. 

"Th-thank y-you, no one never said anything like that to me, well beside Oikawa and Iwaizumi," Tobio says. 

"You're welcome and please call us by our first names, that will really make us happy and smile," Akira says going back to his side of the table. 

"Okay, Akira," Tobio says wiping his tears. 

Akira smiles and looks away when he feels a blush take over his face. 

"Hey Akira," Tobio says after a couple seconds of silence. 

"Yeah?" Akira says looking back at Tobio. 

"Can I hang out with you and the others?" Tobio asks. 

"We would love that," Akira says smiling. 


	2. Bedroom Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio walks to Issei's room and knocks on the door. A few seconds go by before Issei opens the door for him. Tobio looks up at him and bites his bottom lip as Issei looks him up and down. 

"Come in," Issei says moving out of the way. 

Tobio walks in and turns to Issei as he closes and locks the door. Tobio smiles and jumps on Issei and he pushes Tobio into the door. Tobio moans and wraps his arms around Issei's neck tightly. 

"Wanna take this to the bed?" Issei asks against his lips. 

"Please," Tobio says breathless. 

Issei smiles and carries him to his bed and throws him against the pillows. Issei settles between his legs and starts making out with Tobio. Tobio moans again and wraps his arms around Issei's neck again. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," Issei says leaning away. 

"And you're sexy," Tobio says smirking. 

Issei smirk and goes back to kissing Tobio. He kisses down his jaw to his neck and starts leaving hickies down his neck. Tobio moans and tilts his head to the side so Issei can have more room. 

"Maybe we should take this to the next level," Issei whispers against his ear. 

"Then do it," Tobio says smirking. 


	3. IwaKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Hajime was preparing for the upcoming meeting when Tobio walks into the throne room. Hajime turns around and faces him. 

"Hey there cutie," Hajime says as he goes back to going through papers. 

"Hi," Tobio says sitting beside him. 

Hajime rests his head on Tobio's shoulder and Tobio rests his head on top of Hajime's head. 

"Why am I being force to come to this meeting?" Tobio asks. 

"So that you can keep us calmed down," Hajime answers as he tilts his head up to look into Tobio's bright blue eyes. 

"Wait, who's coming again?" Tobio asks as he starts playing with Hajime's hair. 

"Ushiwaka," Hajime says groaning. 

"Oooh, no wonder you need me, I keep you guys calmed," Tobio says sticking his tongue out. 

Hajime smiles and leans in and takes Tobio's tongue into his mouth. Tobio moans and plays with Hajime's hair. Hajime breaks the kiss and kisses Tobio's cheek one more time. 

"We better get prepared for the meeting," Hajime whispers centimeters from Tobio's lips. 

"I agree with you," Tobio whispers back. 

They stare at each other some more before Tobio leans in and starts kissing Hajime again. Hajime pulls Tobio till he's on his lap and Tobio wraps his arms around Hajime's neck. They kiss some more before Hajime breaks the kiss again. 

"I really got get prepared for the meeting," Hajime says as Tobio kisses down his neck. 

"Then get prepared and let me kiss your neck," Tobio says against his next. 

"Hmm, deal," Hajime says grabbing the papers again. 


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Ushiwaka arrives and walks into the throne room with someone behind him. Tobio tilts his head and rest it against Hajime's thigh. 

"Who's the other boy?" Tobio asks quietly. 

"I'm Tsutomu Goshiki, Ushi's partner," The boy answers. 

"Cool, do you wanna walk around the palace with me?" Tobio asks. 

"Sure," He says. 

Tobio hears his boyfriends groans which cause him to giggle and leave the room with Tsutomu. They walks around the whole palace and makes small talk to each other. Meanwhile in the throne room, Tooru is ready to walk out of the meeting. Ushiwaka is being annoying and Tooru is at his limit. 

"Tooru, you need to chill," Hajime mumbles. 

"I'm just ready for the meeting to be over with," Tooru mumbles back. 

Tooru is so gonna get revenge on his boyfriend once this stupid meeting is over with. Towards the end of the meeting Tooru and Akira go hunt down the other boys. He does and comes back shortly with Tsutomu and Tobio in tow. Tobio giggles when Tooru glares at him as he goes back to his spot. Tsutomu stands beside Wakatoshi and lace his fingers with his. The meeting continues and it ends up going then Tooru would like. So when Wakatoshi and Tsutomu leaves, he grips Tobio's hair and pulls him to his lap. 

"You fucking little ass," Tooru growls out. 

Tobio just giggles and Tooru cannot stay mad at him. 

"Let me fuck you," Tooru mumbles from his spot. 

"Okay," Tobio says. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Everyone else quickly leaves knowing that Tooru wants alone time with Tobio. Tooru removes Tobio's pants so his dick and entrance is free. Tooru then frees himself which hits Tobio's entrance. Tobio let out a gasp which causes Tooru to smirk. 

"Ride me bitch," Tooru says gripping Tobio's hips. 

Tobio moans in response and raise up and slides down all the way onto Tooru. Tooru rests his hands on the younger's waist and rubs small circles there. Tobio rests his head against Tooru's shoulder as he adjusts to Tooru's size. 

"You're so long and so big, you feel me up so much," Tobio mumbles into Tooru's shoulder. 

"You so good baby," Tooru says kissing Tobio's neck.

Tobio leans back and places his hands on Tooru's shoulders and starts bouncing. Tooru keeps his hands on Tobio's hips and helps him bounce. Tobio hands ends up gripping his hair as he tilts his head back. 

"I love your cock Tooru, it feels me up so well," Tobio moans out. 

"You're taking my cock so well angel," Tooru says thrusting up to meet Tobio. 

Tobio ends up coming with a loud shout and continues to thrust till Tooru has come deep inside him. Tooru gently pull out and Tobio can feel his cum dripping out of him. Tooru leans towards to grab something and Tobio figures our that it's a butt plug when Tooru shoves it in him. He proceeds to take off his hoodie off and clean them up. He throws the hoodie into the floor and redress them. Tobio curls up to Tooru's chest and falls asleep. Tooru secures Tobio in his arms when Hajime walks in. 

"Had fun?" Hajime asks with a smile. 

"Yeah we did," Tooru says smiling. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Yuutarou is laying on his bed going through social media when someone decides to jump on top of him. 

"Hi Tobs," Yuutarou says. 

"Hey," Tobio says nuzzling Yuutarou's neck. 

"What's up?" Yuutarou asks. 

"I wanna have fun," Tobio mumbles. 

"Get on you hands and knees," Yuutarou says tapping Tobio's ass. 

Tobio complies and Yuutarou goes behind him and moves down Tobio's pants to his knees. 

"You're so beautiful," Yuutarou says spanking Tobio. 

Tobio jerks forwards and let out a loud moan. 

"Mm, you're still loose from earlier," Yuutarou says shoving a finger into Tobio. 

Tobio pushes back which causes him to get spank again. Yuutarou removes his finger and slams all the way into Tobio. Tobio let out a loud scream as Yuutarou locates his prostate and starts abusing that spot. 

"Please don't stop," Tobio begs. 

Yuutarou wraps his arms around Tobio and brings him to his chest. He starts leaving marks on Tobio's neck. It doesn't take long for Tobio to come all over the sheets as Yuutarou comes deep inside of him. For the rest of the day, they stay cuddle up in each other arms. 


	7. Chapter 7

"You can put me down," Tobio says as he hangs off of Takahiro's shoulder. 

"Don't wanna," Takahiro says as he walks into the kitchen. 

When he gets in the kitchen, he sets Tobio down and goes get out ingredients. 

"What are we cooking?" Tobio asks. 

"Creme puffs," Takahiro says as he digs out bowls. 

Tobio hums and sits on the island and wait for Takahiro to get everything out. Once Takahiro finishes, he turns towards Tobio and gives him a smile. 

"Well let start cooking," Takahiro says happily. 

Tobio smiles and hop off the island and helps Takahiro make creme puffs. When they finish they stare at them. 

"I have to admit that they look so good," Takahiro says very happily. 

"Well let try them," Tobio says excitedly. 

So they starts eating a couple of them. 

"Yep they're so good, we should give them to the others as well," Takahiro says 

"Deal," Tobio says as he starts eating his second one. 

They finds the others and they all goes to the kitchen and eats the creme puffs. Which they have to admit that they did taste pretty good. So they all eat the creme puffs and messed around for the rest of the day. 


End file.
